


Oh, Darling pt. 1

by fuuckya



Series: Oh, Darling. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kitten!Niall, kitten!Harry, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuckya/pseuds/fuuckya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for the prompt on 1dkinkmeme:</p><p>Okay so louis pays to go to some underground meeting place where he watches hybrid kittens in heat (harry and niall) having sex. Louis ends up getting jealous of niall and wanting to be in his place so he buys harry. Takes him home and has harry fuck him into the matress. Fluffy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Darling pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my fill.  
> This is unfinished and unedited and I will get around to it when I can.  
> I'm super busy and my eyes hurt atm :)  
> Please enjoy. Excuse mistakes.

Louis kicks a plastic bottle and it rolls and clatters nosily down the empty street.

It echoes loudly and dissolves in the crisp night air and Louis finds himself wondering for the third time that night – why am I here?

The street is deathly quiet and there is an eerie feeling in the air. The street lights buzz each time he passes under one and every alleyway he passes makes his stomach churn. He’s not sure where he is going, the cab driver refusing to take him any further because he had no money left. Well, he does, but he needs it.

He takes the next left as instructed by his Iphone and almost runs face first into a tall, broad man wearing dark attire. The man looks down at him with an unamused expression and Louis eyes flicker from his gaze to the logo on his jacket.

‘Kitten Klub?’ he reads aloud and the man gives a firm nod. 

‘That’ll be 30 please,’ he says gruffly and Louis’ eyebrows shoot up. That’s cheaper than he saved for. He rummages around in the pocket of his jeans and hands the man the exact amount before being ushered inside.

The heavy metal door slams behind him and he finds himself in a small, poorly lit stairwell about the size of a cubical. 

It’s completely silent and Louis feels as if he stepped down a rabbit hole. Well, if Alice’s Wonderland was a dirty sex club then this is how she would get there.

He makes his way down the long staircase and reaches another metal door. It’s heavy and Louis manages to squeeze himself inside through a small gap and lets it thud shut behind him.

He’s inside another room and he’s pretty sure that this is just one of those Fun Houses from a theme park and he’s secretly being watched and laughed at. The room is dingy and smells musky and is the size of the small-ass convenience store on the corner of his street. 

He thinks about leaving.

Suddenly a woman appears out of nowhere and she’s dressed in a tight black dress and her hair falls from her head in long, golden locks. She’s attractive and looks like a high class prostitute and Louis really contemplates leaving. 

‘What are you here for?’ she asks, popping her hip and crossing her arms and Louis blood freezes in his body. After all, he doesn’t want to seem inexperienced in her presence. For some reason.

‘Uh-‘ he drawls dumbly, mouth hanging open, ‘what do you have?’

She looks unimpressed and replies, ‘Do you want one, two or three? Toys, no toys? Opposites, High class, Mediocre or any other that takes your fancy?’ 

He stares are her blankly because all those words mean nothing to him. 

‘Two?’ he asks and she motions for him to follow her. They exit through a door (hidden in the shadows) and she leads him down a tiny corridor and to the last room on the right. She opens the door and lets him inside. She’s gone instantly.

The room is even smaller than the other, brick walls and nothing but a light in the corner with a red bulb. There is a double bed in the room with black covers and red and purple pillows and a wooden chair in the corner. 

There are three men in the room. One sitting on the bed (who looks more like a boy than a man) naked, with bright blonde hair and big blue eyes, he’s sitting cross-legged and watching Louis patiently with a look on his face that Louis can’t describe. His little brown ears perched high on his head twitch with interest and if he has a tail, Louis can’t see it.

The other two are in the corner, a tall (naked), lanky boy with messy curls and smooth, milky skin. He’s wearing a heavy black collar and the last, a tall, gruff, middle aged looking man is holding the lead attached to the collar. 

He unhooks the second boy and turns to leave out of another door in the corner. Louis is almost certain they are inside a labyrinth ten feet under the streets of London. 

The second boy looks over at him with big, inquisitive eyes and Louis’ cock stirs in his jeans. This boy – uh, hybrid is stunning. There is an innocence and a beauty about him and he’s standing there naked and. 

The blonde boy makes a small whining sound and the other goes to join him on the bed. 

Louis can see a tattoo peeking out from under the boy’s curls and it reads ‘Harry’ is neat scrawl. 

Harry. 

Harry joins the blonde boy on the bed, crawls up it, tail swishing behind him and drives his tongue into his mouth. The make out shamelessly, wet and noisy and Louis takes his rightful place on the wooden chair to watch.

Harry fucks his tongue into the other boy’s mouth and crawls into his lap. The blonde boy is hard, cock dark and flushed and he grinds up into Harry and moans loudly when their lips part. Harry wraps his legs around his small waist and pulls himself closer. They grind their naked cocks together, rutting against each other and the blonde boy sneaks his hands around Harry’s shoulders and tips them onto the bed. 

Louis is hard now in his jeans and he undoes the button and zip and slips his cock out, strokes it to full hardness as he watches the two boys in front of him.

Harry is wrapped around the other boy when his back hits the mattress, feet near the pillows, and they kiss sloppily with tongues and teeth and only when the blonde boy tilts his head down to bite on Harry’s neck does Louis see his name.

Niall is tattooed in the same neat scrawl on the back of the boy’s neck.

Niall is humping Harry now, rolling his hips as their bodies slide together. He’s biting Harry hard on the neck, collarbones, chest, leaving small red marks in his wake.

Harry growls loudly when Niall sucks his nipple into his mouth, teasing with a pointed tongue before moving onto the next one. Harry arches his back high off the bed, fucks his hips up and rubs against Niall’s stomach.

Louis is stroking himself now, pumping his shaft slowly, wanting to last for the whole show. His blood is spiking in his veins and he’s sure he’s not going to.

Niall has slid down the bed now, nipping and licking his way across Harry’s long body and Harry is panting and writhing under him already, cock jumping when Niall traces it with his tongue. 

Niall’s eyes flicker up to Louis in the corner of the room and he smirks, taking Harry all the way in his mouth, never breaking eye contact. 

Louis groans and his hips rock up into his hand. Harry’s gaze snaps up to him and he smirks as well, in the dim light Louis can see his pupils are blow wide in his eyes and he has to tip his head back when the pleasure becomes too much, whimpering softly.

His other hand that was resting on his stomach goes to squeeze his balls and he pulls down to stave off his orgasm. When he looks back up Harry is fucking Niall’s face, cock buried deep in his throat as his hips pump rhythmically. 

One hand is fisted in Niall’s golden locks, thumbing at the little brown ear poking out from the mess of hair. Niall’s nose bumps Harry’s stomach and Louis is focusing so much he can see the muscles in his neck as he swallows around him.

Harry’s breath catches and he lets his head fall against the bed, eyes closed, plump bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Niall pulls off with a dirty sound and pushes at Harry’s hip and gets him to roll over. 

With his head cradled in his arms Harry rocks against the bed, panting slightly as he works his hips, waiting for Niall to deliver.

The blonde boy spreads Harry’s ass cheeks with two broad hands and goes straight to work.

Harry literally mewls in appreciation and pushes back against Niall’s face. He continues to rock as Niall fucks into Harry’s opening with his tongue and Louis’ hand speeds up on his shaft.  
Harry turns his head and looks up at him with his big eyes, whining periodically with each roll of his hips. 

Louis isn’t sure where he wants to look. Niall has his eyes closed as he focuses on eating Harry out. He’s slurping and sucking and kissing and Harry’s gaze has never left Louis face, so he sticks with that.

Harry’s eyes roll in his head as Niall stills, nose buried against the cleft of his ass, just under his tail, and there is a wet sound and Harry moans openly, clamping his teeth around his forearm to stop himself.

His eyes open and his teeth dig in harder and he watches Louis with a dark look in his eyes. Louis licks his palm again and works himself over, slicking himself and twisting his wrist on each upstroke.

Harry makes a small sound when Niall pulls off; wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking flushed and pleased with himself.

Harry looks over his shoulder at him and meows, fucking meows pathetically at him and then Niall is spitting into his palm, and it’s so filthy and Louis has to take his hands off his body to stop himself from cumming.

Niall wanks himself feverishly, spitting into his palm once more and stroking hard again before lining up and pushing into Harry’s waiting body.

His face is scrunched up as his movements slow, obviously meeting resistance and Louis wonders how tight and slick Harry would feel around him.

His hands are dangling uselessly in the air as he stares opened mouth when Niall’s hips finally meet Harry’s. His cock is aching, absolutely aching to be pulled; but he’s tapped into some sort of super-human will power because he allows himself to hold the arms of the antique wooden chair until his hands cramp with the tightness of his grip.

Harry’s mouth is open and his tongue swipes against his lip and he moans brokenly when Niall pulls out and slams back in. 

He sets a nice pace and Louis dick jumps at the thought of being fucked right now. His skin in burning but he digs his nails harder into the wood and watches with baited breath.

The force of Niall’s thrusts causes Harry to move against the sheets, he whimpers as Niall works him, driving into him. Harry’s hair is sticking to his face and Louis wants to go and brush it from his eyes, wants to lick the sweat from the back of his neck, and suck a bruise into the cut of his shoulder blades. 

He wishes he had asked if he were allowed to touch.

Harry looks delicious, all red faced and flushed, taking Niall’s thick cock like a champion.

Niall’s hips stop and he rotates them in a tiny circle before pulling out, squeezing the base of his cock as he motions for Harry to sit up. 

Harry makes a small sound and sits up as Niall settles against the pillows, pulling Harry by the wrist to straddle his thighs.

Harry kisses him then and the only sounds that fill the room is the wet sound of lips and tongue. Harry reaches up and yanks hard on Niall’s ears and the boy makes an animalistic sound and it’s the hottest fucking thing Louis has ever heard in his life.

He cups his balls and strokes himself with long, hard strokes and watches quietly.

Harry reaches behind him and strokes Niall twice before lining himself up and sinking down. He sighs happily when Niall is fully sheathed and from this angle Louis can see how much Niall is stretching Harry and the arousal boils in his stomach.

Harry rolls his hips, tilts his head and nibbles on Niall’s jaw.

The blonde boy groans and exposes his neck for Harry to latch on and suckle.

Harry is still rocking against him, tail swishing back and forth slowly and Niall is too distracted with Harry’s teeth on the vein on his neck that he’s gone all pliant.

Harry pulls off his neck and mewls, kissing Niall on the lips like he was telling him something sweet. Niall purrs, Louis’ sure of it, before he takes Harry in his hands, nails digging into his hips and picks him up and drives him back down.

Harry bounces nicely on Niall’s cock and there’s a slight slapping sound of skin on skin that fills the room again. Louis thumbs over his slit, gathers the precum there and strokes his shaft faster, too far gone to care about waiting, desperate to cum.

Harry’s hands have come to brace the wall behind Niall as he bounces, head dropped between his shoulders.

Niall’s cheeks are tinted pink and he chews on his lips hard enough to split the skin. 

Louis is so close now and he’s panting loudly, fucking up into his own fist. He can feel his orgasm coming and he’s chasing it fast, grunting as his works his length with slick hands.  
Harry’s mewls are getting louder and more desperate and he’s bouncing himself on Niall’s cock now. Louis is focused on the way Niall’s thick cock disappears inside Harry over and over and over again and before he knows it Harry is crying out and cumming all over Niall’s chest, cock untouched.

He stills momentarily before Niall takes his hips again and fucks up into his heat, giving it all he’s got. 

Louis loses it then, Harry’s orgasm pushing him towards his. He shoots into his own palm, muffling the sound of his moan by biting his lip. His hand slows as he rubs himself through his cum and he tries to focus on his breathing and focus on Niall.

Their hips are making wet, slapping sounds when they meet and Niall grunts loudly when he cums, body taught and hips off the bed, buried deep inside Harry’s small frame, trembling with aftershocks.

He sighs when he’s calmed down and Harry leans down to kiss him softly and Louis wonders how many times they have fucked, how close they are. They rub noses and Niall looks up at Harry as if he’s saying ‘well done, i’m proud of you,’ and Harry nuzzles against Niall’s face for a moment before pulling off completely.

There’s a box of tissues under Louis’ chair and he cleans himself up the best he can and tucks himself back in his jeans and gets to his feet, shaky and satisfied. 

He wants to talk to them (he’s not sure they can talk) and opens his mouth to do so when suddenly, as if he had been watching them, the second door opens and the same man as before steps in the room,

‘Harry,’ he says in a firm tone and clicks his fingers. Harry quietly goes to his side and allows the collar to be placed on him again and turns to smile at Niall and then Louis.  
‘Just head out the way you came,’ the man addresses Louis and leads Harry away, Niall following a few seconds behind, tail twitching.

Louis is left alone and he stands in the middle of the room slightly confused but very, very satisfied. It’s over as quickly as it started.

He opens the door he came in through and heads down the small corridor, into the other small room and back up the tiny stairwell.

When he gets outside the bouncer is gone and he finds himself in the cold London air, soiled tissue in his hand and Harry on his mind.


End file.
